


smut journals

by zeroworks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dominance, F/M, Fantasizing, Gunplay, Hickies, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroworks/pseuds/zeroworks
Summary: you're a space traveler with the pseudonym "Z" who is picked up by the Mandalorian as a crew member. you're hopelessly smitten but scared of rejection, and you're sick of his smug attitude, the way he holds power over you and your feelings. these chapters are your journal entries regarding your *ahem* adult events with mando.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 77
Kudos: 224





	1. virgin

**Author's Note:**

> ~intro (pls read)~
> 
> this is a first person multi-chapter smut anthology featuring the Mandalorian (Din Djarin/Mando) and a lone space traveler, Z. Z is meant to be a representation of you, the reader. you can imagine Z however you please. Z will be written with a vagina but if anyone requests different I have no problem fulfilling requests. :)
> 
> I, personally, am not a fan of Y/N-type fics or second person fics who refer to the reader as "you" (they just freak me out idk how to explain it??), so let's consider "Z" a fake name you picked up on the road for personal protection. 
> 
> Z has a ~d e s p e r a t e~ crush on Mando (don't lie, you do, why else are you here?) but understands Mandalorian tradition. there's no telling what Mando thinks or feels without being able to see expressions, or hear inflections of the voice, so you have no idea how he feels about you, if anything at all. 
> 
> imagine that my chapters are your journal entries and narration of events that you're re-reading of your space travels and sexual journeys with the mandalorian ;).
> 
> tldr: SMUT (with a plot and maybe some fluff??? idk i'm all about the nasty), z=you, my chapters=your journals, you and mando do space zoom together, you want mando's dick but can't cuz tRaDiTiOn, multiple chapters of smut glory.

5:13 pm  
the razor crest cockpit

it's been almost two months since the mandalorian agreed to board me, and we've still barely spoken. we pass each other through the billowing, rusty hallways of the razor crest, exchanging glances (or at least, I hope so), and he has me accompany him on hunts to do grunt work, but it's like pulling teeth to get conversation from him. at this point it isn't expected, but boy, is it longed for.

I've never felt such a strong attraction to a person who's face I've never seen; what pulls you in is his voice. his rugged, raspy voice that drips with sarcasm like vinegar, that makes my cheeks flush blood from the simplest requests. I could listen to him speak all day, and I'd like to, though he doesn't give me much material to work with. 

he acts so cold and unattached, which makes me want him all the more. I can't stop thinking about him. 

he has such a monopoly over me, the few times he does speak- I savor the moment, imagining what that deep, sultry voice would sound like right in my ear as his hands roam my body. imagining what he looks like under his armor, longing to run my fingers across his skin, ripping my nails down his back as he pins me to the wall with one hand on my throat and the other-

"sometimes I wonder why I bother." mando sighs, lightly shaking his head in my direction.

my gaze shifts back to him and I snap my mouth closed, cursing to myself mentally for getting lost in thought, again, while receiving instructions. I glance towards the ground and begin shaking my head, "I'm sorry, mando, I'm listening I'm listening" I motion for him to continue. 

"I'll need you ready in fifteen, arm up." he quips, and I can only imagine the amused look on his face right now. it's like he can see into my soul or something, he must know how horribly in love with him I am, it's almost as if he enjoys it. I'm sure he does, loves having around a young, fresh face who drools over him and obeys his every command. sometimes I think he likes to tease me. speaking of which-

mando readjusts his posture suggestively, spreading his legs slightly and resting one elbow up on the back of the seat. his other hand pressed flat against his thigh; my depraved mind hallucinates him patting his lap as an invitation. his hand trails north on his thigh just slightly, and his head cocks back and to the side, as if he's evaluating me. I breathe in, realizing I probably hadn't taken a breath in an inhumane amount of time, and trail my eyes back up to his. I imagine he's smirking at me right now, just basking in the fact that I would die for him. 

I clear my throat and excuse myself with a modest smile, his head follows me as I exit. 

((after the hunt))

8:05 pm  
the razor crest commons room

I slouch in the rusted chair beneath me, "lounge" is a strong word for this part of the ship. I sigh, tiresome, swirling my alcohol around in its glass before slamming it.

Mando sits adjacent from me, cleaning one of this many blasters. I peer up at him while my clumsy fingers fumble with the now empty glass. his thighs are parted to make room for his long-barreled friend, cleaning it base to tip with a rag. I can't help but fantasize about him slowly stroking himself while I watch.

I can feel the alcohol spreading inside me, filling my body with warmth from the throat and stomach. with the warmth comes the lack of control, I know how alcohol affects me yet here I am, drinking. drinking, across from a man I think I love but can never have.

mando's movements slow, then come to a stop. I realize he's staring at me, and I'm staring back. in fact, I have been for probably five minutes now. I blink instinctively, averting my eyes from his gaze. he places his blaster on the ground next to him and rests his arms on his lap, motionless.

"something on my face?" he spits sarcastically, soaking in the pride of catching me fantasizing in his direction. I lean back into my chair and laugh. I should be embarrassed, but I'm not. I want more.

he says nothing, and I feel obligated to keep the conversation going. I'm just begging to hear his voice again. what do I say? I'm so pathetic that I'm itching to hear him speak because it floods me with warmth and excitement I've never felt before.

"talk!" I blurt out without thought, eyes wide and eyebrows raised like a drunken fool. I instantly rub my forehead with my left hand in regret, breaking eye contact. why.

I shake my head. "sorry, I just meant..." mando chuckles lightly, sensing my tension. he leans forward in his seat, almost intimidatingly.

"and what is it you'd like me to say?" 

his voice is low and seductive, almost like a challenge. I gulp, heart pounding, the heat spreading throughout me now originating from the groin-region. I feel my body flush pink and I try to avoid his stare. he's still waiting. 

"anything." I reply softly, almost desperate, meeting his eyes again. he leans in just a bit closer.

"do you like it when I talk?" 

I can feel my whole body pulse and I'm sure my face is bright red, how I wish I was the masked mandalorian instead of myself right now. he sure seems to be enjoying himself, though I can't see through his helmet, I can feel his entertainment. part of me wonders if he teases me because he wants me, because he's vain, or because he's cruel. I bite my lip, fearing the worst, that I'm some kind of joke to him. some silly traveler he keeps around to inflate his ego. 

the alcohol disagrees; he deserves an answer. 

"yes, I do." I admit.

he leans back a bit, surprised I answered honestly and not with some witty but borderline sexual remark. "why?" he asks, innocently. I think he genuinely wants to know, and thanks to the booze, I'm confident enough to give him an answer. 

"because," I start, wondering just how transparent I want to become with him. fuck it. "your voice is so fucking sexy." I finish, trailing off my sentence with soft, tipsy laughter. 

he stays still, processing my words. his head lowers a bit, as if he's in disbelief. I don't think anyone's ever complimented him before. suddenly, it dawns on me; he's probably never been in this situation before, never this close with another person. knowing his uptight personality and busy lifestyle, he's probably never fucked in his life. which means he's probably never loved either. mando is a fucking virgin, and this could be my key to finally having the upper-hand on him. 

with the alcohol confidence kicking in and the realization that I have more power than I thought, all I can think about is fucking him. teasing him, making him writhe beneath me as he experiences a new type of pleasure for the first time. 

"I could listen to you talk all day." I admit.

his head rises, he's interested. I laugh drunkenly and sigh, "sometimes even just hearing your voice-" I stop myself, what am I doing? don't embarrass yourself. 

"sometimes what?" he snaps, almost instantaneously. I've fucked up. 

I look around the room awkwardly as the power shifts back to him. I shake my head. "nothing, I'm just drunk" I laugh sheepishly, hoping he eases off.

through my peripheral vision I see mando slowly grab the chair from between his thighs and scoot it closer to me. we are now making physical contact, his knee between my thighs, my knee between his. 

"no. tell me." he commands. 

I love when he orders me around, I love hearing his deep, raspy voice penetrate my ears and spread throughout my body like lightning. I swallow my pride.

"sometimes just hearing your voice gets me..." I breath in, looking at the dusty metal floor "excited." 

"excited how?" he questions, I can almost feel the smile creeping onto his lips. his hand slides from his thigh to my knee, inching north so painfully slow. I can feel my breath become unsteady. 

I look up and lock eyes with him, "a lot of big talk from a virgin." I raise my eyebrow inquisitively. he leans back, shocked.

"virgin?" he mimics, offended.

"virgin." I reply, confidence thick in the muggy ship air. 

"I'm not a virgin." he states plainly. he's such a bad liar. I'm far too riled up to let this opportunity slip through my fingers. I flatten my palms on both his thighs and drag them up, stopping to squeeze his upper thigh. he gasps quietly. 

"oh, no?" I ask. I begin rubbing my thumbs in circles onto his inner thighs. "so surely you've been touched here before." I say, knowing what complete bullshit it is. my thumbs are now right in between his thigh and groin area, massaging gently. his body is so tense it's like he's trying to prevent something from happening...

he nods enthusiastically, "mhmm".

I can hear his staggered breathing through his helmet, amplified for my pleasure. I lightly drag my thumbs across his member, and lean in, stopping for a second to make sure he doesn't grab me from reflex.

I'm finally in control.

I glide my hands up his chest and onto his neck, rolling down the long-necked shirt he wears under his armor, exposing the flesh of his throat. I'm inches away from him, letting him feel my breath. this is the first time I've seen his bare skin.

he makes no attempt to stop me, so I hover my lips against his hot skin and whisper, "I can't be the first to kiss you like this." I chuckle softly at the end of my sentence, knowing that I'm about to shatter this man's world. 

he breathes out hard, letting out a small, high toned whimper as my lips connect fully with his neck. I begin kissing him slowly, trying to find his sweet spot, which is hard with a gigantic helmet in your way. 

my lips trace just under his jaw, along his pulse line, he breathes in considerably, hand squeezing my thigh lightly. gotcha. I pull back my lips to reveal my teeth and softly clamp down onto his flesh. his head falls to the side as his breathing becomes heavy. I begin to suck, easing into it as I'm certain it's his first time. his fingers curl around thigh and his palm presses deeper into my leg. 

I can feel his cock pulsating against my knee, I can't wait any longer. I kiss down his neck until I reach fabric, my hands roaming his hips and lower abdomen, pulling his shirt above his waist. 

I sink to my knees on the floor and begin planting kisses along his abdomen, slowly working my way down, my hands digging into his hips, keeping them locked onto the chair seat. I look up at him from between his legs, and I hear him whisper "fuck" as is head rolls back. I unfasten his belt and pants, then stop to suck a purple territory mark just below his stomach, earning quite a show. 

I keep my hands around his hips as I take his bruised flesh between my teeth. mando's hands are now on the arms of the chair, gripping so tight I'm sure his knuckles are white. he bucks his hips upward and arches his back lightly. I detach from his skin and smile.

"touch starved?" I tease. 

I run my thumbs along his underwear's hemline, batting my eyelashes at him. he groans and lets out a soft cry, "please." a whisper. one word, so sickeningly sweet. hearing him beg me to touch him sends electricity straight to my groin.

I reach in and release him from his linen prisons, his cock now inches away from my face, painfully red, throbbing, and leaking precum from his swollen tip. I flex my fingers around him and ask, "do you ever touch yourself, mando?".

I feel so powerful, I begin to let the alcohol take control of me. at this point, I don't care what happens. 

he's still, debating on an answer. I squeeze him impatiently. he winces, and responds, "yes" breathlessly. that's what I love to hear.

"do you ever think of me?" I inquire, wrapping my lips around his tip, awaiting an answer. he pauses again, adjusting to the feeling, trying his hardest to suppress noises but the helmet just doesn't let him. I flick my tongue across his sensitive skin as a reminder. 

"yes. fuck. yes." he admits to me, head tilted back and to the side in pleasure and shame. I begin to suck his tip, bobbing my head up and down, swirling my tongue along the top to spread his lubricant. 

"what do you fantasize about?" I demand.

I see him swallow, as he clearly does not want to admit to whatever he fantasizes of. I take him back into my mouth, this time deeper and faster. he whines, clenching the chair's arms. I hear his lips part.

"I think about bending you over the control panels, pushing your face up against the glass and making your knees give out from under you." 

I stop. that's probably the longest sentence he's ever said to me, and by far the hottest. I moan into him, my pussy throbbing from the imagery. 

I sink lower onto his cock, my lips reaching his base. I hear him curse and moan under his breath, chest falling and rising frantically. 

"Z..." he says hoarsely, spreading his fingers around the back of my head and tugging lightly. I pick up my speed and within seconds he's unraveled into my mouth, squirming in his seat, biting his knuckles under his helmet to contain his noises. 

as he begins to cum, I slink my hand up his torso and pull his fist away from his face, relishing in his delicious noises. he understands what I want, and lets out a low, long moan followed by expletives.

I swallow him whole, removing him from my mouth and wiping my lips. I can feel reality begin to set in as I look at my surroundings. I see mando, fully covered but beautiful as ever, head tilted all the way back as he catches his breath, legs spread wide and an aching pink cock resting on his lap. 

I feel the confidence drain from my body as I realize the alcohol is dissipating. my head throbs and my chest begins to tighten with panic. what have I done? is my relationship with the mandalorian and my stay on this ship compromised? will he regret this once the euphoria fades and then know my true feelings? feeling like I've made an ass of myself, face flushed red and eyes watery, I stand to my feet. 

before mando can collect himself, I've exited swiftly, speed walking to my cabin, wondering what in the hell just happened.


	2. fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mando dominates you and fulfills your sinful desires.

8:53 pm   
my cabin aboard the razor crest 

I pace back and forth in my cabin anxiously. I'm having a hard time coming to terms with what just happened, considering I've been obsessed with the mandalorian for months but have barely even spoken to him, and just now, within only several drunken minutes, have taken his oral virginity. 

why did he let me? why tonight? what happened? I typically drink after hunts, who doesn't? you fly around the galaxy just to finally land and get your ass kicked by criminal aliens.   
mando and I typically sit in silence in the ship's commons after hunts, in our own forms of relaxation. it seems as though he puts effort into keeping his distance, but takes any opportunity he sees to parade himself around me. 

I sit on the end of my bed and drop my head into my hands. if mando decides to regret this event, or things become awkward between us, I'll have no place to go. again. and even in the midst of this crisis, I can't stop thinking about the noises he made as I wrapped my lips around him. how he gripped my hair into his fists, whimpering as he neared climax.

I'm still so wet, not having any release of my own. though my mind races with thoughts of the worst, the blood pumping loudly throughout my lower abdomen persists. I wanted him to rip my clothes off and let me lower myself onto his lap. I wanted to take his virginity right then and there, riding him through the night, being able to hear the soft gasp escape his lips as he feels the wet warmth of a pussy for the first time. 

I lay back onto my bed, my feet still planted on the ground, my hands resting lightly on my hips. I'm so tempted to to roll down my pants and let my fingers explore. I shouldn't, but he won't leave my mind. I'm thinking of him fucking me hard and fast right here in this bed, busting through the door and doing what he wants with my body.

I let my hand slip under my panties, my middle finger hovering my clit. 

"cum for me." I imagine him commanding, fingers circling me underneath the fabric. 

"I want to feel you cum."

I whimper softly, my other hand trailing up my body to grasp my breast. I imagine him pushing a thick, calloused finger into me while his thumb massages my clit. I want to hear his low voice growl into my ear as he plunges deeper inside me. I wish i could feel his lips against my skin, his tongue flicking against my nerves, building the heat within me with every move.

"mando..." I gasp softly.

I quicken my pace and squeeze my breast firmly, I can feel myself getting closer to the edge. 

I'm interrupted by a single knock on the door. my eyes open and I remove my hand from my pants. panic begins to set in; there's only one person it could be. he barely talks to me as it is, I figured he wouldn't try now. besides, he's never around this part of the ship, he rarely leaves the captain's chair. I don't even think he really sleeps.

I tentatively get on my feet and answer the door, immediately avoiding eye contact by being fascinated with the ground. I see him through the corner of my eye, tall, bulky, covered in glistening armor. I can't look at him, I'm far too weak. I'll make a fool of myself.

"can I come in?" he asks, flat as usual. 

though embarrassed, I can't deny how badly I love talking to him. I invite him in, returning to my spot on the bed. I cross my arms and legs and look up at the mandalorian, who is standing a few feet in front of me, watching. 

he steps closer.

"did I interrupt anything?" 

my blood detrimentally starts pounding in my ears like drums, my face hot. could he hear me? was he standing outside the door this whole time? I avert my eyes, my breathing becoming heavier as I fear he's caught me at my most vulnerable. 

he can see my shame, and approaches, falling to a knee in front of me. his face is inches from mine and he tell me, "I wanted to talk to you- thank you, really, you have no idea how much I enjoyed that. how grateful I am..." 

I can tell he's looking directly at me. that he is genuine, and emotional. 

virgins. 

"when I approached your room I heard noises, so naturally I switched to thermal to make sure everything was alright."

my face feels numb with needle pricks as I can feel tears start to well. how fucking embarrassing. did he hear me say his name? 

"I apologize for snooping."

he gently takes my leg and unwraps it from the other, and pushes my thighs apart with both hands. he falls to both knees, now a head below me. he runs his hands up and down my thighs slowly and says;

"I want you to tell me what you were thinking about. please" he's so polite.

I turn to face him, eyes watering, I can't help it. I'm still a little drunk and insanely humiliated, but fuck I can't help feeling turned on. I run my bottom lip under my tongue and teeth, mapping all the rough edges I bite incessantly while imagining him fucking me. alone at night, teeth digging into my lips carnivorously as I try to suppress moans, my fingers inside myself as I cum to the thought of him.

reality sets and I realize there's no coming back, he caught me in the act, I might as well fess up. it doesn't necessarily mean he heard me say his name...

I force a smile and say, "oh, mando, a lady never tells." I see his chest heave like he's laughing. he straightens himself up to my height and positions to my right ear, very close, and whispers;

"I have excellent hearing." 

and the heat is back once again. I inhale sharply, knowing I'm caught red handed.

"so, please, tell me what it is you were fantasizing about." his hands trail to my hips and he squeezes lightly, pushing me deeper into the bed, asserting his dominance politely.

I'm frozen, not sure what to say. it's like my body is stopping me from doing anything, I'm petrified, humiliated. horny.

"don't be like that, honey, you can tell me." his voice is deep and gravely. my body swells at the pet name, having him call me something so endearing after months of declination, it flooded my stomach with butterflies. I can't help but crack a smile, blushed and smitten. he must have noticed.

"oh, you like when I call you pet names, don't you?" fuck. if he keeps talking like this I'll be soaked in minutes. I lift my hips into his hands as a response, biting my lip and looking his way.

he grips my inner thighs firmly and purrs "you want me to touch you, sweet (girl)?" 

oh fuck.

his thumbs connect on my clothed clit, only light pressure. I let my head fall back and rest on my spine. "yes" I admit breathlessly.

he applies pressure with his thumbs and uses his available fingers to snake around the hem of my bottoms. he begins to pull them down slowly, I can feel him staring directly up at me, it burns a hole in my exposed throat. I tilt my head up to exchange his glance, my lips parted and eyes heavy, my lower half completely exposed now. I hear his breath hitch and his head snaps downward, like he forgets he wears a giant, blacked out helmet that guards his vision. 

he levels his head to my pussy, taking in the scenery before running his thumbs along my throbbing lips. the material of his gloves scratches my sensitive skin. 

"please, let me feel you." I ask, desperately, knowing it was a long shot. 

he breaks contact, and I hear fabric sounds follow. the next thing I know, he places one ungloved thumb against my clit, the other hand grips my thigh, I feel his nails dig into my flesh. I gasp at the contact, lightning flooding my body. 

"like this?" he questions. part of me thinks it was more of a genuine question than a rhetorical display of dominance. I nod frantically in agreement, itching to get him to touch me- really touch me. I want to feel him inside me, I want him to explore, to learn. he sees my go ahead signal and begins circling my sensitive flesh; my legs twitch at the pressure. 

"can I..." I feel his fingers run up and down my pussy, spreading my wetness around his fingers. he hovers around the entrance, awaiting my consent. 

"yes, please, please." I don't care how desperate I sound at this point, I've waited two long months for this touch. I know he likes when I beg, I can hear his breathing hitch and become heavier. he uses one finger to penetrate me slowly, evaluating my responses. my chest rises as my back arches to the sensation. more. please.

I must have been mumbling, he pushes the length of his finger inside of me, then slowly pulls out, teasing a second finger around my entrance. I spread my legs for him as confirmation, pushing my hips into his digits. 

he sinks both fingers in me and reconnects his thumb to my clit, massaging me steadily. 

"is this what you had in mind?" he asks, climbing his way up, fingers still deep inside me. he puts his other hand next to me on the bed, head just above mine, pumping his fingers in and out of me. he towers over me, watching, soaking up my various noises and curses as he curls his fingers around my g-spot.

I close my eyes, enjoying the stimulation.

"look at me." he commands. 

my eyes snap open, my lips parting to release a moan. I look into his helmet, determined to find his eyes. 

"I want you to look at me while you cum. I want to see your eyes as you release." 

hearing him say such filth- it's enough to send me over the edge. I'm a mess in his hands, creating puddles around his fingertips. electricity shoots from between my thighs to the rest of my body as he finger fucks me deeper and harder with every thrust, determined to make my orgasm last eons. 

I do as he says and struggle to keep my eyes open as I climax, mouth open wide as I pant and whimper for him. I can feel him staring, eating this display of submission up. the sight of him staring directly into my eyes as I cum sends me into a temporary daze of euphoria, my head falls back as my eyes shut, swiveling my hips to his rhythm. 

when I'm finished, my body collapses onto the bed as I try and regain my breath and whereabouts. I'm still a little dizzy from the gravity of the situation. before I even have time to over analyze and ruin my own mood, mando places himself between my legs once again. 

"grab that pillow above you." he instructs. I do as he says instinctively and stretch my arms up to retrieve it. 

"good girl. now place it above your eyes and hold it down with your arms." I obey, curious as to where he's going with this. 

I place the pillow just below my eyes, crossing my arms on top of it to ensure complete darkness. 

"stay put." he tells me, followed by metal hitting the ground. 

I feel his hands return to my legs, this time a new sensation. I can feel his hot breath against my tender flesh. he's unmasked. my legs tighten around his neck as I writhe with sensitivity. 

"you didn't think we were done, did you?" he teases me. "I'd still like to return the favor." he finishes, as if he hasn't done enough. 

I feel him separate my legs and gently place kisses along my swollen lips. I lift my hips to gain friction, pain and pleasure sparking within me. he feels my desperation and places his mouth around my clit. his lips feel plump and soft, and his tongue hot and wet against my tender nerves. I arch my back animalistically, clenching my legs around his throat as my body vibrates from sensitivity. he seems to love this.

he uses both hands to separate my legs, swirling his tongue around me in circles. I ease my muscles and let my legs relax onto the bed. feeling my tension release, he drags his hands up my hips until he reaches my waist. he grips me firmly and pulls my body closer to him, applying more pressure to my aching pussy.

I'm a mess at this point, whining and gasping, legs twitching and arms holding the pillow down so forcefully I might give myself a headache. his hands slink down to my hips as he quickens his tongue's movements. if only I could see his eyes peering up at me from between my legs. how beautiful he must look.

I feel myself nearing climax again, and I try to warn him by gasping his name, but he seems to be on a mission of his own. his tongue explores my depths as he cleans up my mess from my previous orgasm. he reattaches to my clit hot and heavy, swirling intently. he stops,

"you're so close aren't you?" he chuckles softly.

I feel heat spread throughout my skin as my hips buck in search of friction. he's right, I am. 

"don't stop." I plead.

"beg." 

I take my bottom lip between my teeth again, trying not to cum too early. like I said, I love when he commands me. I love when he's dominant, I've fantasized about him dominating me for months now. I'll do anything for him. I'd love to beg for him.

"please, mando. fuck. please. please I'm so close." is all I can whimper out, my breath lost. I hear him laugh once again as he reemerges centimeters away from my pulsating pussy. 

"good girl." he commends me, before attaching his lips to my clit and letting his tongue explore.

I allow myself to let go once again, spilling into his mouth and screaming into my pillow, pulling it over my entire face moments before release. my nails and teeth tear through the pillow as he continues. I rock my hips into his face as I ride out my orgasm. I feel him swallowing my every drop like a thirsty animal. it turns me on how committed he is to pleasing me. 

I keep the pillow over my face as he pulls away from me and fastens his helmet. I feel him pull my pants back up around my hips, his thumbs stopping to caress my skin briefly before pulling away. 

the next thing I know is darkness as I slip into exhausted unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is NOT how thermal works but -__('-')__-


	3. cockpit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after waking up groggy and confused, you confront mando on what happened the night before. he takes the opportunity to continue to torment you sexually, but you have a little something up your sleeve for him.

7:35 am  
the razor crest 

I awake in my bed, somehow underneath the blanket and tucked in. I feel groggy and gross, realizing I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday, unshowered, unbrushed, and damp with sweat. the events of last night don't cross my mind as I'm still in a hazy limbo between sleep and wake. all I can think of is getting to the bathroom to fix myself, my head is killing me, throbbing and wincing at any source of light or noise. 

I shuffle my way down the dank halls of the ship and make it to the shower room, a room probably 4 ft by 4 ft with a rusted spout sticking out of the wall to dispense water. it's better than nothing. 

I strip, stepping into the lukewarm water, letting it fall off my hung head, drowning me in sensory stimuli. the rushing of the water feels good to my ears, a consistent cocaphony to drown the ringing that's been deafening me since I woke. 

I close my eyes and let my muscles relax, letting the water envelop me. flash images burn themselves into my retinas, all I can see are mando's thighs parted for me as I kneel before him, grunts, groans, complete darkness but... screaming? I'm a little concerned now. what happened last night? 

I will admit, I can't hold my liquor that well. I let my rampant mind get the best of me. I was so... emotional, depressed? horny? all of the above. my feelings for mando haven't let up and the fantasies are becoming a nuisance. it seems any chance I get alone, I'm covering my mouth with my hands down my pants gasping his name. even while taking a shower, with a migraine and nausea, I can't help but let my fingers slip between my thighs as I imagine mando. he doesn't even have to be doing anything, just thinking of him is all I need. the armor, the body language, the voice. god, his voice. 

"sweet girl" 

the words ring in my ears abruptly, causing me to stop all movements. I've never imagined him calling me that before, it sounds more like a memory than my imagination. 

I regain my focus and start working my wrist, water dripping in patterns off my hair as I stand under the water. it muffles my sounds. 

I feel so sensitive today. maybe I should give it a rest for awhile...

I feel myself get closer and closer as I think of the way he sat for me yesterday before the hunt, hand on his thigh like a goddamn invitation. what I wouldn't do to wrap my legs around his hips. I'm almost there.

"look at me while you cum." another audio flash, pushing me over the edge and allowing me to release, perversion dripping down my legs with the gushing water. 

I curse to myself as I finish, eyes still heavy with hangover. I've got to find mando.

\----------------------------------------

approx 8 am  
the razor crest cockpit

I make my way to the cockpit of the ship, peering in to scan for any form of life. I see him sitting in the captain's chair, gazing out at the stars. how beautiful it is out in the galaxy. I envy the amount of time he gets to spend star gazing while I make do with dingy metal scraps.

I'm too nervous to approach, I still don't really know what went on last night but I do know that I just got off to the thought of him less than half an hour ago. not that he knows that, but the thought still makes me blush. 

"enjoy your shower?" 

my eyes widen, seriously, how does he have such good hearing? I approach from behind him, stopping a few feet from the chair. 

"can I ask you something?" I ask tentatively. 

he spins his chair in my direction. "anything." 

will you please fuck me? please? he did say anything. 

"did I say anything, I don't know, stupid? last night?" I interlock my fingers anxiously, twiddling them while expecting the worst. his hands find the faces of his thighs and his legs twitch apart slightly. 

"no, not that I recall." he states casually. I sigh in relief and take a seat to the left of the pit, narrowing my legs so they don't interfere with his. 

"why? what is it you're afraid to tell me?" he leans forward, forearms resting on his legs. I imagine him licking his lips under his helmet, eyeing me up lustfully. 

"what? nothing." I respond quickly, maybe too quickly. I'm eager to defend (lie for) myself against whatever he's trying to get me to admit. 

"doesn't sound like nothing." he responds smugly. 

fuck off virgin. 

wait, what? why did I just call him a virgin?

oh holy fucking shit. 

it all floods back to me at once. the commons room, his head tilted back as I take his length all the way down my throat. my bedroom, his lips against my flesh, the fight for dominance, the power play. I breathe in and relax my shoulders, coming to terms with all this information. it takes seconds to adjust, being as in I'm being watched. I snap my eyes back to his.

the thing is, he thinks I'm oblivious to everything. including the fact that I know he's a virgin. he was probably relieved to find I didn't remember anything, meaning he could resume his reign over me, teasing and taunting me sexually, making me want him more but knowing I can never have him. keeping his abstinence a secret so he can present himself as a sex god. 

I'll let him believe what he wants. for now. 

let's see where this goes.

he slowly tilts his head to the side and says, "I do wonder what it is you're always fantasizing about." this would be around the time I typically laugh awkwardly while trying to conceal my blush, then excuse myself to go rub one out while replaying his words in my head. 

wait... thermal. I remember now. how many times has he seen me pleasure myself to his thought? did he see me in the shower? does he spy on me? as creepy as the thought may be, it kind of turns me on. does he get off to me getting off (to him getting off)? 

"wouldn't you like to know." I reply dryly.

he straightens his head and I see his hand muscles tense around his legs. "you have no idea." 

my heart flips at the admission, I have something he wants. 

"if you want me to tell you.." I begin, fingers walking their way up his leg. "you'll have to make me."

I hear him groan as his he breathes in, straightening out a little. the next thing I know, he grabs my hips and slides me onto his lap, digging his fingers into my lower back. 

"be careful what you wish for." 

I begin to lose track of my mission, taken aback by this random act of lust. I can feel his erection under my thigh and his breathing begin to get heavy. his hands pull my hips down gently, desperately, trying to gain friction from my body without me noticing. the harder I sink into his lap the more his head falls back into his chair. what an appetizing sight; the mandalorian underneath me, perilously begging to be touched, to be satisfied. he talks a big game, it's nice to see him finally need something from me. 

"looks like someone's enjoying himself." I say, a corner of my mouth twisting into a smirk. his head moves slightly, I imagine he's shocked. he doesn't know I know the truth. I hear his mouth open and the very beginning of a sentence that never reaches completion. he's embarrassed. 

I take his humiliation as an opportunity to regain control. fuck, how I love humiliating him, watching him be vulnerable, submissive, gentle for once. finally being able to feel powerful with him. physically, he can take most anyone. emotionally, he's rarely available. the cold, anonymous bad boy; turns out to be helplessly horny virgin. 

I grind my hips down into his lap, mapping the span of his erection and shifting my weight to it. his grip on me tightens immediately and I hear a faint squeak escape his lips and amplify through this helmet. oh yes, I want more of that.

I grip his waist and wiggle down harder onto him, causing him to tilt his chin up and release long, breathy sighs. 

I reach down and undo his pants before slowly rolling them down to reveal his red, swollen cock. he's already so hard and wet, I wonder how long he will actually last once he's inside me. 

I lean in close to where his ears would be and whisper, "do you want me?" 

his head nods.

"no." I clench his waist with my fists "I want you to say it."

I reach down and begin stroking him slowly, he groans and rests his head on my chest. I run my thumb across his pink tip and squeeze his base. he whimpers.

"say it for me, mando." I command him.

"fuck." he mutters "yes. I want you to fuck me."

my pussy throbs at the semantics, he wants me to fuck him, not the other way around. he really is new to this. he wouldn't have a clue what to do if given the chance. 

I stand briefly to remove my bottoms as he watches, head lulling to the side as I strip slowly for him.

I place myself at the end of his legs, resting on his knees. I reach to wrap my arms around his neck, planning to seduce him slowly. mando has other plans. he grips my hips and slides me forward, my exposed sex now smothering his, my clit tingling with pressure. I let out a series of moans as he settles me onto his lap, vibrating me against his cock. 

he lets out a deep but soft laugh, "already?" 

my face heats. shut up mando. I'm the one in control now. 

I take no time giving him what he wants. you want to play, mando? let's play. 

I raise my hips and position him just under my entrance. I slide down achingly slow, adjusting to the size and sensation. mando's hands race to my hips, gripping so hard he turns the skin white. I hear him moan between his teeth as his tip penetrates me. I continue to lower myself, taking him to the base. during, he seems to momentarily lose control of himself.

"already?" I mock.

his head flies back as his hands fall to the sides of my legs, ghosting a touch. he's a whimpering mess, moaning and trying to catch his breath, chest falling and rising at an alarming rate. I bet he looks so fucking hot right now. I imagine his mouth open, eyes shut as I take him deeper, biting his lip every so often to conceal his pleasure. I want to see him so badly. I want to watch his face as he feels me around him.

without thinking, I reach out for his helmet, cupping the bottom of it with my palms. instinctively, mando reaches for the blaster in his holster and points it towards me. I freeze, he freezes, we look at each other. I part my lips and begin to try and apologize, not sure why I would do something so foolish. I can't tell what he feels but I fear he's mad at me, that maybe this absent-minded act of passion ruined this whole thing.

he grabs both my wrists with one large hand and holds them together, tightly, restricting my movements, gun still inches from my face, just under my throat. 

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why..." I trail off, shaking my head, tears pricking my eyes. 

suddenly, I feel his body move. his hips specifically, as he rolls them into mine, pushing himself deeper into me. I gasp and tip my head back, flicking my eyes to the blaster beneath me. I've had too many pointed in my face for them to be a threat anymore. you can't be scared of death as a bounty hunter. in fact, the blaster might be giving me some dark and confusing thoughts in my time of vulnerability. 

I begin lifting and lowering myself onto him, fucking him. he releases my wrists and holds his chest, groaning loudly at the friction. he begins to lower his blaster, but I stop him, grabbing his wrist and directing the end of the barrel to my lips, where I lick a thick stripe along the base from bottom to top. 

"oh fuck" I hear him pant, almost too softly to hear.

I wrap my lips around the barrel and take it all the way down my throat, swiveling my hips into him roughly. 

"my gods" he gasps, head completely tipped back. I release the barrel from my mouth and let him drop it to the ground behind him. 

I speed up and start taking him deeper and faster than before, forearms resting on the head of the chair and my head resting against his helmet. I hear him moan continuously as I ride him, and for a split second while I peer into his visor, I think I can see his eyes. 

It excites me to think he's staring back at me, looking me in the eyes as his cock is buried deep within me. 

I swivel around on his hips, losing myself in the most delicious sounds escaping his lips. 

"I'm...so...close" he pants between thrusts. I run my hand up his chest and to his throat before gripping firmly, allowing him to breathe but not as much as usual. 

he gasps under my touch, and part of me fears he will reject.

"harder" he moans.

I gladly oblige, cutting off all airflow, riding him out until his climax. I feel him shoot into me, warm and wet, dripping out of me and down his worn member. he cums with a hand flexed around mine, pushing it harder into his neck, the other hand tangled in my hair as he rocks his hips, desperately trying to lengthen his orgasm. 

feeling him spill inside me and watching him cum while being choked is it for me, and I release myself onto him, broadening the mess already on his lap. as I cum, mando runs a thumb across my bottom lip before slipping it into my mouth. I suck instinctively as my body trembles above him. 

once I'm done, I position my head back to it's normal spot and re-lock eyes. we're both breathless, sweaty, and covered in cum. 

I lean down to the mandalorian and say, 

"not bad for a virgin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of rewriting these from mando's POV? i see some authors do that and i think it's neat, what do you guys think? readable? 
> 
> you don't know how badly I wanted to say "i'm the captain now" instead of "i'm the one in control now" but alas, i figured it would ruin the mood.
> 
> please comment some suggestions of scenarios you’d like to see next, if any! originally this was a three chapter fic but i’m happy to take requests to keep it going :))


	4. mando pov: virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter one: virgin but mando's pov
> 
> you give mando his first taste of intimacy, and now you can read it through his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously if i'm writing "mando's" journals i need to sound like him, so i tried my best to capture his personality through writing. i imagine he's serious, brief, you know. idk i just hope it reads right xD as always, thanks for reading <3

5:13 pm   
the razor crest cockpit

it's been nearly two months of having another member aboard the crest. she calls herself "Z", but I often wonder what her birth given name is. 

she's an interesting character.

at first, she struck me as awkward and antisocial, excusing herself abruptly from conversations and staring off into the distance for countless, silent minutes at a time. now, I understand that she's grown fond of me. she has a crush on me. 

I cannot deny my feelings; since she came aboard I have had daily internal conflicts. as a faceless bounty hunter I have no place in relationships. I have no place letting anyone care about me, for any day could be my last. no one should have to worry about my well being. 

on top of the psychological stress of committing to someone who risks not coming home with every job, I know she would grow tired of me. I'm not equipped for communication. feelings. I'd rather enjoy every minute of her adoration knowing I cannot touch her than give in and ruin everything. 

that being said, I still struggle to contain my urges. she's under my skin. 

I take any chance I get to tease her. sometimes I'll drop my voice an octave while giving her instructions just to watch her cheeks swell. even just tilting my head while looking at her is enough to send her off to her lonesome. I guess I make her nervous. 

it's cute, honestly. I love seeing her try to hide her attraction from me. it's like a game we play. 

there she goes again, staring off into the distance as I begin to explain our next mission. I wonder what's going through her mind this time.

"sometimes I wonder why I bother." her concentration breaks immediately. she apologizes and motions for me to continue.

"I'll need you ready in fifteen, arm up." I instruct. 

she likes when I tell her what to do. I love watching her blush for me.

I rest my arm on the back of my chair and widen the gap between my legs. I trail my eyes up and down her body, relishing the sight. her eyes have fallen to between my legs, her lips parted as she's lost in thought. what I wouldn't do to read her mind. 

quickly, she clears her throat and squeaks, "excuse me" while pointing a polite smile my direction. I watch her as she leaves, a smirk plastered on my lips. 

((after the hunt))

8:05 pm   
the razor crest commons room 

the two of us sit in silence in the ship's lounge, as we do. I preoccupy myself with cleaning my weapons as she slams her spotchka. 

I can feel her watching me as I tinker with my blaster. she mistakes herself for subtle.

as her eyes bore into me, I stroke the barrel of my blaster with my oil rag innocently. I'm just cleaning my gun, I promise. so what if this isn't the one I took on the hunt today. it gives me a lot of... room to work with. 

I see her in my peripheral, eyes following my hand's steady strokes intently. almost like she's fantasizing. 

I stop my movements and return her stare, wondering how long it will take her to notice. her eyes flick from the blaster to my eyes as redness swarms her skin. she looks away from me, ashamed. 

I place my weapon on the ground beside me and lean towards her. "something on my face?" I tease, watching the heat rise in her flesh. 

she loses herself in thought once more before turning to me and exclaiming; "talk!"

she regrets this, shielding her eyes with her hand. 

"sorry, I just meant..." she tries. I laugh. she's so cute.

"and what is it you'd like me to say?" she loves when I ask her questions. like I said, it's so easy to toy with her. 

I hear her breathing speed as she whispers to me; "anything."

fuck. I'd do anything to you. 

I slide closer to her. "do you like it when I talk?" her whole body turns a lovely shade of crimson. I live for this submission, I get off on it. It's the closest I'll get to watching her writhe as she takes my length. 

"yes, I do." 

typically when confronted with her lust, she scampers away at the first chance. rarely does she choose to submit information regarding her feelings. it was kind of an... unspoken thing. I'm surprised by this, taking a second to understand. 

It's really all been conviction until now. this is the first time she's openly admitted to being attracted to me. or even liking me as a person. the first thing that comes to mind is;

"why?"

I really want to know. 

"because," she starts then pauses "your voice is so fucking sexy." she giggles as she confesses this to me. I feel some heat hug my cheeks as she compliments me. I'm thankful for my creed in moments like these. no one has ever given me a personal compliment, one not directly related to how well I hunt.

"I could listen to you talk all day." she tells me.

I raise my head to look into her eyes. she laughs illegibly. sometimes I wonder what it must be like to have only a helmet to talk to all this time. she must be so lonely. 

I often wonder if her crush stems from lack of options. lack of contact.

"sometimes even just hearing your voice-" she stops, a wave of regret washing over her. she debates herself. 

"sometimes what?" I snap. I'm eager to know.

she shakes her head, smiling. "nothing, I'm just drunk."

I'm not letting her off that easy. I grip the seat of my chair from between my thighs and scoot it closer to her, our knees now interlocking. "no. tell me." I feel her body shiver at my command. I can see it in her eyes, she wants me to fuck her so badly. 

"sometimes just hearing your voice gets me... excited." my eyebrows rise.

"excited how?" I inquire, my body tingling. I want to touch her. badly.

I need to.

I slide my hand down my thigh and up hers. this is our first real physical contact, and it makes my hands go numb. all I want to do is sink my teeth into her. 

"a lot of big talk from a virgin." her words make my blood run cold. I retreat slightly, shocked. how does she know that? I thought I was doing a fair job, she seemed so smitten.

"virgin?" I protest, trying to hide the truth.

"virgin." she responds. she's not toying with me. she knows.

"I'm not a virgin." I defend sternly. she cocks a smile and runs her palms along my thighs. I can't help but gasp. I didn't know how much I needed her to touch me until now. I want more. I want it all.

"oh, no?" she presses. her thumbs massage circles into my legs, painstakingly close to my groin. I'm trying my hardest not to show how badly I want to make her scream for me. "so surely you've been touched like this before?" she continues.

no. never. I've never much longed for it. sure, I do get lonely and sure, I get urges. but my life for so long was just surviving, I didn't feel a need to engage in the other aspects of humanity. but now, having her right here in front of me, touching me, I can't help myself.

"mhmm" I respond. even I know that it doesn't sound convincing. I'm focusing all my energy on attempting to mask my attraction. she runs her thumbs along my cock, I'm finding it increasingly hard to stay soft. who am I kidding, I've probably lost already. 

she pauses to gauge my reaction, almost afraid-like.

I feel her run her hands up my chest and tug at the neck of my shirt. I know I should stop her, but I can't. I want her to touch me so badly. I want to be touched for once.

she leans into me, lips pressed against my skin and says "I can't be the first to kiss you like this." before placing gentle kisses along my neck. I whimper from the contact, cursing to myself for allowing submission. 

her lips find her way underneath my jaw, where lightning erupts as she grazes. I never knew physical intimacy was so... good. I squeeze her thighs inadvertently as my heart flutters beneath my beskar. I can't control myself. it's too good.

she sinks her teeth into my flesh and breaks my blood vessels one by one. I let my head fall to the side to give her more access room. please, more of this. the harder she sucks the firmer I grip her, I start to think that's what she wants. 

she begins to kiss lower and lower, hands fumbling with the hem of my shirt. she digs her hands into my hips as she lowers herself to her knees between my legs. she looks up at me and I nearly cum. seeing her innocent eyes looking up at me, on her knees for me, it's too much. I curse and let my head fall back, closed eyes, attempting to cool myself down. 

she begins to place another love bite on my lower abdomen and gods, I want to feel her mouth in other places. I grip the arms of the chair forcefully, on the brink of releasing any moment but trying my hardest not to. I never thought we'd be here. I buck my hips lightly into her touch absent-mindedly. 

"touch starved?" she bats her eyelashes at me. oh, I'd give you anything, sweet girl. 

"please" I beg. the jig is up, all I want anymore is to be touched.

she obliges, and uncovers my erection. I'm embarrassingly hard after nothing but light petting and kissing. my cock is slick with precrum from denying myself climax. she places her hand around me and asks, "do you ever touch yourself, mando?" I love when she calls me mando. though not my name, she could make anything sound beautiful. 

I've taken too long to respond, she squeezes to remind me of that. "yes." I reply quickly, worried if she squeezes too much I may explode. she follows up with, "do you ever think of me?". are you kidding? you're all I think about. shamefully spilling all over my hand as I imagine caressing your waist while I pound in and out of you. but I don't want you to know that.

she reminds me of my procrastination by wrapping her lips around my tip. It's so hard to stay quiet, her mouth is so warm and wet. this feeling is all too new to me. "yes. fuck. yes." I reply between breaths. I tilt my head backwards to avoid eye contact. I'm putty in her hands right now. 

she begins to lower her mouth onto me, swirling her tongue around my tip and covering me with her warmth. 

she removes herself and asks "what do you fantasize about?" I gulp. come on, enough with the questions, you've humiliated me enough. she attaches herself back onto me, this time with greater speed, taking me farther down her throat with each blow. it works like truth serum.

"I think about bending you over the control panels, pushing your face up against the glass and making your knees give out from under you." I confess all at once, no control of what's slipping from my mouth. all I can focus on is her mouth. I feel the vibrations of a moan come from the back of her throat as she processes my words. 

inspired by my admission, she takes me all the way down her throat, an impressive conquest if I say so myself. I've been so close for so long, I don't think I can contain myself any longer. I tangle my fingers around in her hair and breathe her name as I cum hard and thick down her throat. It's the longest, deepest, most intense orgasm I have ever experienced. 

I try and bite down on my knuckles to conceal my moans, but she disagrees. she reaches to remove my hand and unleash the sounds. I give her what she wants, moaning and whimpering and gasping curses. I can only imagine how wet she is right now. 

she removes me from her mouth and sits on her calves for a moment, soaking in the scene. suddenly, she stands and exits, quick to escape me.

numbness wells within my cheeks. 

what did I do wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u all


	5. mando pov: fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you read through mando's perspective of him finger fucking you and giving you oral

8:33 pm  
the razor crest commons room

she left me there, exposed and vulnerable. I was still catching my breath as I watched her flee. 

I can't help but feel self-conscious, assuming something I did upset her. I stuff myself back inside my pants shamefully and re-buckle my belt. I sit here and think. debate. if there's something so horrible about me that caused her to go, maybe I should avoid her altogether. on the other hand, maybe there was a misunderstanding I could clear up. 

above anything, I want her to be happy. she deserves to be happy.

I wait for a while, thinking that maybe I should give her some time to herself before I confront her. I don't want her to be scared of me. or uncomfortable around me.

what feels like eternity passes as I sit in silence and berate myself. thinking of all the things that are wrong with me that could have caused this reaction. I can't keep torturing myself. I have to know.

going against the majority of me that pleads "don't do it", I force myself up and down the hall to the cabins. as I approach her quarters, I hear a stifled groaning. goosebumps form along the back of my neck as I reminisce-

I've had run ins with angry criminals seeking revenge on bounty hunters, breaking into my ship and waiting. attacking by surprise. as I said before, any day really could be my last.

I fear the worst and switch to thermal to observe before barging in. what I see was, unexpected, to summarize. there she was, lying in her cot with one hand down her pants and the other up her shirt, moaning to her touch.

she's picking up a lot of heat, her writhing body bright red through the middle, then an ombre of orange to yellow around the edges. though via the thermal vision in my helmet, I cannot quite see her facial expressions; seeing the warmth of her body is just as good. 

knowing that whatever she's thinking of is making her so hot she could combust.

I know it's wrong to spy, I can feel a twisting in my gut that screams at me to be a better man. I just can't look away. even as just a red silhouette contrasting an arctic blue ship, she takes my breath away. I can feel my sore groin begin to harden just watching her work herself. 

I examine the way her wrist flicks with every motion, how her head pushes deeper into the mattress as she nears climax. I gasp to myself, trying to steady my breathing as my cock stiffens beneath my pants. all I can think of in this moment is how badly I want to be between her thighs, being the one to make her so feverish. as I think the sight can't get much better, I hear her sigh, "mando". 

mmh. 

I can feel her getting closer and my nerves spike. I want to be the one to make her cum.

I knock once on her door, alarming her. I watch as she debates whether or not to open it. she knows it can only be me. once she decides, I see her rise to her feet slowly, bracing herself for social interaction. 

the door slides open and I quick shift to normal vision. she stands before me, staring at the ground to avoid looking at me. she doesn't even know I saw her and still she's so shy and submissive for me. I love that. 

"can I come in?" I try to invite myself inside, hoping my eagerness doesn't show. 

she turns to me and nods before spinning away and retreating to her previous place on the bed. I step through the doorway slowly and observe her. she won't look at me. I imagine she's scared I heard her moan my name. the confidence that the alcohol gave her is most likely gone, if not then a wave of shock dissociated her from her drinking. I love how timid she is when she's embarrassed.

"did I interrupt anything?" I ask, begging for more humiliation. 

she averts her gaze even more intently, and with that I swiftly switch back into thermal, observing the bright red plague her body momentarily. mmh, it gets me hard just seeing how her body reacts to hearing my voice. she really is so sweet.

I step closer and kneel before her, looking into her eyes. I tell her, "I wanted to talk to you. thank you- really, you have no idea how much I needed that. how grateful I am..." I trail off, worrying I sound too sentimental. but I want her to feel appreciated. not smothered.

her blush lessens as I commend her. I start to explain my reasoning for the sudden appearance.

"when I approached your room I heard noises, so naturally I switched to thermal to make sure everything was alright" the redness seeps in once again. she knows I've seen her at her weakest.

I untangle her legs and spread them gently to get a better look at her. I adjust to both knees and run my hands along her thighs, anxious to feel them around my throat. 

"I want you to tell me what you were thinking about. please" I coax. I want to make whatever she was thinking about come to life. I want to fulfill any and all of her desires. I want to do everything to her. I'm begging to touch her. I can't stop thinking of how soft she must be. how good she must taste.

she faces me, I see tears start to form around her eyes. you poor thing, don't cry. please. I gently squeeze her legs as some form of intimacy. I don't know what to say. part of me, as sick as it is, loves seeing her this way. teary eyes, embarassed, red hot with lust. literally. it panders to my lowest of fantasies. the ones I only think of in the ungodsly hours of twilight when the ship is mute and I know she's sleeping. 

I sit in my captain's chair, exposed to the universe, stroking myself calmly. I think of fucking her so hard and good that she can't help but cry from pleasure. I imagine her looking up from under me with tears streaming down her reddend cheeks as I push myself deeper. I want to feel her nails rip into my skin as she cums for me over and over until it hurts too much bear. I want to feel her struggle to breathe under my grip, her nails clawing at my wrist. I want to bruise her skin with my teeth. tug at fistfuls of hair to get her to obey me. watch her choke on me as I fuck her throat with the pent up anger I carry inside me.

fuck. it's too early for those thoughts.

she licks her lips anxiously, thinking.

"oh, mando, a lady never tells" she responds wittily, despite her obvious shame. oh, I see, she doesn't understand how my helmet affects my hearing. oh no, sweet thing, I've caught you. 

I lean into her and inform, "I have excellent hearing." 

she becomes so flustered that some parts of her skin flash white. I bet she's hot under all those clothes. I switch to normal vision.

"so, please, tell me what it is you were fantasizing about." I remind her, my hands finding their way to her hips. I grip them firmly but soft, pushing her deeper into the mattress. I didn't have to use any of my strength, and she knows this. 

Imagine what I could do to you with my all. 

her body freezes as she begins to shut down, afraid to tell me her perversions. I wonder whether she's just naturally prudish or if her thoughts are that shameful. I secretly vote for the ladder. 

"don't be like that, honey, you can tell me." I insist, hoping a display of "pet names" will convince her to trust me. I don't really know how to talk to women. she likes it, though, I can see her smile widen. she tries to hide it from me. 

I squeeze her inner thighs and ask, "you want me to touch you, sweet girl?" before pressing my thumb into her groin. instantly I feel her reaction, I must have hit a sweet spot. her had falls back from my touch as she whispers, "yes".

I apply more pressure to the area with my thumbs and hook my index fingers around her pants to pull them down. I watch her head as I strip her, making sure she still wants this. she tips her head down to look at me. goddammit. her lips are parted and her eyes are weary, she struggles to keep them open as I trace her skin. she looks disheveled, euphoric, sexy. I look away, embarrassed as she's caught me staring. 

I begin running my thumbs along her swollen lips, she winces. 

"please, let me feel you." she begs. I look down at my gloves and ponder. I shouldn't. but I can't deny how badly I want to feel her too.

I remove my gloves for her and resume, my thumb grazing her clit. I dig my other hand into her thigh, absorbing the sweet softness of her skin. it's hot to the touch.

"like this?" I ask. I really, honestly, do not know.

she nods enthusiastically as a response. my cock twitches at the sight. one finger, one tiny bud of nerves. so much power. she spreads her legs for me to allow more access. I bite my lip at the sight. fuck I want to feel her from the inside. I graze my fingers along her entrance before stopping.

"can I..." I ask, teasing her hole with soft touches, spreading her juices around my fingers. "yes, please, yes" she begs desperately. I love it when she begs for me. I love it so fucking much. it makes me want to flip her over and plunge inside of her this very second. 

I penetrate her with my index finger slowly, being sure not to hurt her. her breathing is deep, back arched in pleasure. she mumbles to herself quietly. when I listen closely I hear, "more. please. please more." I groan to myself hoping she doesn't hear and push the rest of my finger inside of her. I pull out and rub my middle finger around her hole as a warning. she spreads her legs for me. good girl. 

I enter both fingers inside her and attach my thumb to her clit, massaging circles into her tender flesh. "is this what you had in mind?" I ask. I still want to feed her fantasies. she doesn't respond verbally, but rather lets me watch her eyes close as her head falls back, moans flooding her mouth. 

I curl my fingers inside of her and command her to "look at me" as I straighten myself to her height, placing a hand to her side. 

her eyes shoot open instantly and she moans to my dominance. you like that, don't you baby girl?

"I want you to look at me while you cum." she gasps "I want to see your eyes as you release."

as I finish my sentence I feel the walls of her insides contract around me, her legs twitching and body writhing through the orgasm. I fuck her harder and deeper with every thrust, watching her face twist as she cums. 

if I wasn't going to hell before then I sure am now. the pleasure that watching her gives me is indescribable. to look into her eyes as she floods my hand with cum, to watch her try not to scream because of my touch, my fingers. me. I'm hard as a rock and ready for more. I'll do anything to feel that power again. to see that look in her eyes. 

I allow her to fall back into her bed, breaking eye contact, as she rides my fingers to the finish line. 

I sink back to between her thighs and examine. her pussy throbs, bright red and swollen from all the excitement today. I bet she's oh so sensitive. my darker thoughts get the best of me. I want her to scream for me. 

"grab that pillow above you." I tell her. she obeys.

"good girl. now place it above your eyes and hold it down with your arms." she does as I ask. the way she trusts me, obeys me, admires me. fuck. I close my eyes and breathe in. it's so good. 

"stay put." I warn her. 

I slowly remove my helmet, watching her every move, making sure there's no chance she can see me from the angle. when my face is free, I lean in close to her heat and let her feel my breathe. give her an idea of what's about to happen. her legs close around my throat from the sensation. we've only just begun.

"you didn't think we were done, did you?" I question "I'd still like to return the favor."

her mouth did wonders on me, and I only hope I can do the same for her. I spread her legs gently for access and place kisses along her sex, teasing my way to the spot she wants me most. I lick a thick stripe up her pussy, meeting her clit at the top. her body vibrates as her legs clench me tighter. you're so easy to please my good girl.

I force her legs apart once more, determined to hear her scream. I feel her muscles relax, and with this I strike. I trace my fingers along her skin as I find her waist, where I pull her body down harder into my mouth. I must be better than I thought. she's exactly where I want her. panting, gasping, moaning under my touch. she tastes so sweet I delve into her and lick her clean, feeling her hips swivel against me, teaching me what parts of her I need to focus on. 

I grip her hips and circle my tongue around her clit. give me what I want. I know you want to. I know you're trying to hide it from me.

I feel her pelvic muscles tense. I know she's close.

"you're so close aren't you?" I ask with a laugh. it's hardly been a minute and she's already unraveling for me.

"don't stop." she pleads, upset by the lack of contact. 

"beg." 

she lets one hand fall to her chest, brushing her erect nipple lightly. it looks as if she doesn't want me to see. she's so desperate to be touched after my edging. 

'please, mando. fuck. please. please I'm so close." she begs. it's music to my ears. I chuckle once more, adoring how much she loves to submit for me. she would do anything for me. she's my good girl. I tell her so before resuming. 

I feel her muscles spasm once more as she releases into my mouth, sobbing screams into her pillow. she rides my face as she spills herself onto me. I swallow every last drop. 

once she's done, I attach my helmet and dress her. I stop to feel her soft skin once more. her body is limp but I see her chest rising with life. I pull the pillow away from her to see her eyes closed, head to the side, unconscious. two orgasms in one drunken night, I'll give her that. 

I scoop her up with both arms, one under her neck and the other under her knees, resting her on the bed properly. I place the pillow under her head and wrap the blanket around her, tucking her in gently, trying not to wake her. she looks peaceful. I want to kiss her horribly. 

I lean down and stroke her cheek before shutting off the light and exiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i get an amen for thermal vision


	6. mando pov: cockpit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mando's pov of you taking his virginity in the captain's chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys really wanted this chapter from mando's pov (especially the gun scene you kinky bitches) so I tried my absolute best to meet your desires
> 
> i reeeally hope it's along the lines of what you wanted <3

7:41 am  
the razor crest 

now, don't get me wrong, I love my ship. but, these achy metal bones have far outgrown privacy. any kind of noise, action, travels through and echoes to any and all of its inhabitants. annoying when all you want to do is cum but the crest projects your sounds like a theater. but, it does come to my advantage in a twisted way. 

I hear the squealing of rusted pipes as water flows through them. she's awake. 

I'm sickened and confused by the butterflies that prevail in my gut. knowing that she's awake and I'm able to see her... it excites me. in ways other than those like last night.

I creep down the halls to the shower room, resting my shoulder against the wall outside the door. she sings to herself in there sometimes. I love to listen.

what begins as an innocent stalk (if there is such a thing) turns dark quickly. instead of a lyrical melody, I hear one consisting of gasps and groans, a symphony of pleasure. 

I push myself upright from the wall and freeze. I caught her by surprise last night as well. I spied on her when I shouldn't have. I drowned myself in her performance. I have the opportunity to make things right and walk away, allowing her some privacy. 

then again, there could be a criminal hiding out in there...

I close my eyes and exhale through my nose as an unsteady hand flips on my thermal. I'm disappointed in myself but too weak to argue. I open my eyes and let them adjust. she stands under the water, one hand between her legs and the other palmed flat against the wall to hold herself up. 

I watch as her wrist moves precisely, learning the movements that make her tremble. I hear her whimper and gasp under the running water as she picks up speed. the water around her is fair tempered but she stands bright red. I bet she's thinking of me right now. fantasizing of all the things she wants me to do to her. silly girl, you should have just asked me.

I press my palm against my growing erection, satisfying myself shallowly. I want to release so badly, I want to do so inside of her. watching her getting off to the thought of me, it drives me wild. it's so innocent but sexy. she has no idea she's being watched, she's doing whatever honestly gets her off. and it happens to be me.

watching her please herself, give into herself, make her own knees buckle with the power of her imagination. it nears me closer to climax. how often does she do this? is that why she always runs off when things get too hot between us? thinking of her all blushed and flustered, trying to be quiet as she strokes herself so I won't hear. fuck. I can't take it anymore.

I give in to my urges and begin to fuck myself, watching her fuck herself. gods this gets me hot.

I rest my head against the wall as pleasure sinks into me. I match my strokes to hers, trying to read her mind with all my might. please. tell me what you want me to do to you. 

I see the hand that steadies her ball into a fist as her pace quickens. she's going to cum, and so am I. I want to do it with her, at the exact moment she enters bliss with my name on the tip of her tongue.

please. faster. 

I'm so close just let me go already. 

I force myself to stifle the orgasm, biting into my lip hard enough to draw blood, whimpering effeminately to myself. thank the stars for rushing water.

I wait until I see her head fly back, hand slowing as her legs tremble. I cum with her, to no more than the priceless expressions of her face as she fucks herself to the thought of me. I flick my wrist harshly as cum pools from my tip, biting down on my gloved index finger to keep me quiet. 

I've got to go clean myself up.

______________________

  
approx 8 am  
the razor crest cockpit 

I've found my way back to my seat, clean and ashamed. as hot as that may have been, it was still wrong. even still, I can't get it out of my head. the way she moved her body, how she gets so hot and bothered just thinking about me. what all my teasing must be doing to her. I have to force myself not to get hard.

I can't shake the thought of how long she's been fantasizing about me. has she always felt this way? what is it about me that she likes? does it get her off to seeing me get physical with outlaws? to walk around the ship covered in enemy blood? does she not fear me? or does she, and the fear is part of what excites her. 

I hear her approach from behind timidly. she shallows her breathing to stealth herself. I hunt people for a living. you'll have to do better than that. 

"enjoy your shower?" I break the silence.

she steps closer "can I ask you something?"

I turn to meet her and respond, "anything." 

her eyes wonder around the room nervously. "did I say anything, I don't know, stupid? last night?" she asks with a cringe. 

wait, does she not remember anything? part of me is relieved by this. that means she doesn't remember outing me as a virgin. she currently knows of nothing that gives her any leverage over me. 

though I do feel a tinge of sadness that she doesn't recall one of the best nights of my life, I'm excited to get back to my routine of teasing her. besides, last night was a mistake anyways. bounty hunters have no place in intimacy. 

pushing all negative thoughts aside I reply, "no, not that I recall." 

she sits down and sighs in relief. I'm curious. 

"why? what is it you're afraid to tell me?" I lean forward as I question her. every move I make is like sex to her, just inching closer makes her weak. my eyes trail her body. I bet she's already soaking wet for me. 

"what? nothing." she lies quickly. so the game begins. 

"doesn't sound like nothing." I tease.

she loses herself in thought, flushing to my voice.

what, the shower wasn't enough for you? you greedy little thing.

"I do wonder what it is you're always fantasizing about." I admit to her.

"wouldn't you like to know." she bites back.

I crack a smile as my eyebrows rise in amusement. "you have no idea."

her mood begins to change with my last statement. I do not understand what changed, but she radiates confidence. "if you want me to tell you," she begins, fingers indenting patterns up my leg. "you'll have to make me." mm, that's how you want to play, little one? 

I reach for her hips and slide her onto my lap, pressing my fingers into her soft flesh. 

"be careful what you wish for." I warn.

her body hovers just above my member, which is painfully hard at this given time. all I can think about is fucking her senseless. hearing her whisper "mando" and she buries my cock deep inside of her. I need to feel her. I adjust her hips lightly, erupting a delicious friction between her thigh and my groin. I hope she doesn't notice. I don't want her to know how badly I want her.

to my horror, she retorts, "looks like someone's enjoying himself." my skin pales and I open my mouth for rebuttal but nothing comes out. how dare she, it's my turn. I feel heat swarm under my helmet as she looks down at me smugly. she's eating this up.

she grinds her hips down into me, moving her body against me perfectly. a high pitched noise escapes my lips as she does so. I try to stop it but fail. her weight feels so fucking good on my throbbing cock. I've been thinking about her touch all night. I haven't slept. just sat awake, aching to feel her smooth skin come in contact with mine again. itching for her to make me cum like before, better than I ever have. 

I'm desperate. I'm obsessed. I need her to touch me. It's been nearly 12 hours and I feel as though my heart might burst if she doesn't. her touch still lingers, ghosting its way around my body. leaving me sore and stiff all throughout the night. it took every muscle in my body to stop myself from waking her so she could... I don't know. anything. even just hold my gloved hand. anything.

she clenches my waist to steady herself as she swivels down harder into me. fuck, I've waited for this all night. I rest my head against the back of my chair as she rides my thighs. I feel her undo my bottoms and free my pulsating member. I'm embarrassed at the sight. I'm already bright red, leaking profusely from my tip. she can see just how much affect she has on me now, all on display. this is what you do to me, baby girl. 

she leans in close and asks, "do you want me?" 

more than anything. 

I nod humbly.

"no. I want you to say it." she commands me before pressing a thumb into my swollen tip. I sigh and rest my head against her chest, it becoming too heavy for me to keep up. when did she become so dominant. and, do I... like it?

I don't know, maybe ask the gallons of fluid pouring from my tip just from her touch. the blush that creeps along my body, though not visible, just from being in her presence. she has no idea what she does to me. 

"say it for me, mando."

gods I love when she calls me that.

"fuck. yes. I want you to fuck me." I sound so desperate, but what do I care. it's the truth, I want to feel her wet warmth around me more than fucking anything. I want to relish in the faces she makes as she takes me. I want to hear the noises I can elicit from her with nothing but the swivel of my hips. 

she hops off my lap to strip. I watch her pants and panties fall to the ground slowly. she's teasing me. she wants me to watch. you naughty little thing.

it works, I can feel myself grow stiffer as she moves. I watch her nimble fingers undress herself. I lick my lips, imagining all the things she could do to me.

she places herself at the edge of my knees, wrapping her arms around me cautiously. this just won't do. I need her closer. I pick her up and place her further north, her legs spread across my lap, exposed clit stimulated by my shaft. I "adjust" her hips, wiggling her around on my cock, feeling her body shake with pleasure.

"already?" I ask her, laughing. I swear, just talking to her is enough to get her squirming for me.

she's not here to play.

she sits upright and positions herself above my tip, sinking herself onto me. I feel her entrance surround me and my hands rush to her hips. my body goes through a state of panic, not knowing what to do with all these new feelings and stimulus. it's breathtaking. her pussy is so warm and tight around me, I wonder how she got me to fit. I can't help but whimper.

"already?" she mocks.

already. look at how hard daddy gets for you.

I close my eyes and let my head fall back as she takes me deeper, giving her any and all sounds that my mouth produces. 

suddenly, I feel warmth around my neck and tiny vibrations along my headpiece. I open my eyes and see two hands underneath the base of my helmet, positioning to lift it. instinctively, I grab the blaster attached to my hip and point it at the target, snatching both wrists with one hand and restraining them.

my vision focuses past my blaster and reality hits. she looks down at me with wide, teary eyes. her head begins to shake as she realizes what she was about to do. I freeze for a moment, upset at myself for scaring her like this. I just pulled a gun on her for gods' sake. I never would have shot her, but I can't risk breaking my creed. It's the only consistency in my life.

"I-I'm sorry." she stutters "I don't know why..."

you poor, sweet thing. guilt makes a home inside of me, all I want to do is comfort her. ball her up and hold her for eternity. but violence runs rampant in my blood. I'm so, so sorry. please don't cry.

I roll my hips under her, pushing myself a little deeper inside. she reacts with a sharp inhale, her face contorting into pleasure. there we go, sweet girl. all better.

she begins to take control and bounces herself up and down my cock rhythmically. dear gods, fuck. she's so incredibly tight, so shy. all I want to do is lye her down and fuck her until she's red and raw, stretch her tight little pussy out with every thrust.

I release her wrists and focus on my breathing. making sure I remember to, of course.

I lower the blaster from her direction, ashamed I was so quick to equip it. before I let it slip from my hand, she grabs my wrist. I open my eyes and watch her curiously. she guides my hand to her face, where she flattens her tongue along the barrel. 

"oh fuck" I forget to say this to myself. 

I mean. fuck.

I squeeze my eyes shut momentarily and take my bottom lip between my teeth, steadying my breathing as I tell myself not to cum. that was probably the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen. this blaster is always locked and loaded, she knows this. one little accident and she's gone. dead. the fact that she trusts me enough to do this. that my sex gives her such a rush she doesn't even fear death. the power I feel with my cock buried deep in her and a loaded gun to her head. it's godlike.

she wraps her lips around the barrel and sinks it deep into the back of her throat, eyes locked with mine. I stare into her, mouth open in shock, observing. I don't know how she manages to find exactly where my eyes are through my visor, but she does. they bore deep into me as my blaster scrapes the back of her throat. 

gods you're so good for me. daddy's good little girl.

remember those fantasies I have only in the darkest parts of the night? well, this is one of them. actually, mine has more to do with me fucking her throat raw with one of my... 'impressive' handguns. seeing the fear and excitement in her eyes. making her cum for me with a barrel against her temple. watching her body quiver as I cock the safety.

goddamn, baby girl. goddamn. you've got me all worked up.

"my gods" I sigh as my head falls all the way back into my chair. if I look at her for even a second longer I will burst. 

my wrists go limp and I feel the blaster fall to the ground.

I'm so close, I need to warn her. 

I open my eyes to tell her, but I freeze. I watch her take me deeper and deeper, her moans becoming faster and more high pitched. her eyes squeezed shut and lips parted to expose her grit teeth. it doesn't look like she's been stretched this far before, touched this deep. I could watch her ride me for eternity. I push her hips into me hungrily. 

"I'm...so...close" I pant. I try my best to keep it at bay. 

she reaches her hand around my throat and squeezes gently. I laugh to myself. I'm choked nearly every day by grown men, this is pathetic.

"harder" I instruct. if you're going to choke me, you're going to choke. me. understood?

she obeys and cuts off my oxygen seconds before release. I rest one hand on top of hers and push it deeper into my throat as I climax, my vision fading to black. the other knots itself within her hair, tugging lightly.

I walk the thin line between pleasure and pain, tears streaming down my cheeks as I spill into her. if I wasn't being choked, I'm sure I would have screamed.

shortly after I cum, she follows, bucking her hips feverishly as she rides out her orgasm. I run my thumb along her swollen bottom lip. she takes it between her teeth and sucks as her muscles contract around me. I moan as I watch. 

after she catches her breath, she leans down to me and says,

"not bad for a virgin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, now that my original three chapters have been redone from a different pov, im not sure what else to write
> 
> i could start a new set of chapters of oneshots this time, same concept (reader z/mando) but no plot, taking requested prompts?? that way I could hunker down on more specific fantasies that aren't distracted by a plot
> 
> idk tho, im rambling, you guys tell me whats up, im down for whatever honestly, i just love writing about mandos dick


End file.
